


Et si c'était ma chance?

by AGirlAndHerNiffler



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Comfort, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Parkour, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndHerNiffler/pseuds/AGirlAndHerNiffler
Summary: 'Et si c'était ma chance', une fiction englobant le personnage de Rahim et d'une jeune Runner dans un monde apocalyptique où les gens passent plus leurs temps à s'entre tuer qu'à vouloir s'aider. Une fanfiction qui vient enfin donner un peu d'amour à Rahim, tout juste avant qu'il commette une de pires erreurs de sa vie...





	Et si c'était ma chance?

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire, j’ai voulu la créer parce qu’au fil de mes lectures, je n’avais jamais trouvé ce que je désirais. Je voulais une histoire de type Rahim x Reader et c’était impossible à trouver. Donc, voilà, j’ai créer ma propre histoire ! C’est ma première fanfiction que je poste à vie en plus d’avoir de la sexualité, donc n’hésitez pas à me faire vos commentaires constructifs afin que je m’améliore ! :D   
> L’histoire est légèrement modifiée donc il se peut que vous y voyiez des incohérences avec l’histoire du jeu vidéo. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Je grimpai les dernières marches qui me menèrent au toit de la Tour. Je le vis, assis, au bord du précipice, les jambes ballotant dans le vide, le vent fouettant son chandail. Rahim n’avait pas l’habitude d’avoir peur, même qu’il était parfois trop téméraire. En le voyant assis seul, à quelques pouces d’une possible chute mortelle, je me demandai si c’était son seul moyen de se sentir réellement vivant.   
Jade ne voulait pas le laisser sortir. Elle connaissait les nombreux dangers qui sillonnaient les rues d’Harran depuis la quarantaine. Elle n’aurait jamais permis à son jeune frère de devenir un ‘’Runner’’. Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de gens qu’elle aimait et Rahim était sa seule famille restante. Mais ça Rahim détestait ça.   
Il était le seul de toute la Tour qu’on n’obligeait à rester assis alors que d’autres risquaient constamment leurs vies.  
Je savais que ça le rendait malade et que chaque jour, il arrivait avec un nouveau plan pour essayer de nous aider. Il y a quelques jours, au souper, alors qu’on regardait le soir tomber sur la ville, il m’avait confié qu’un des gratte-ciels au Nord était un immense nid de Volatiles. Ça l’excitait de connaître cette information vitale. C’est Omar, son ami, qui lui avait dit.   
Depuis, je l’avais vu griffonner des plans et réfléchir au meilleur moyen de les exterminer. Hier matin, il m’avait confié qu’il voulait faire tout péter. Mais on s’entend que personne dans la ville n’avait d’explosifs à offrir à part…. peut-être Raïs…  
Ça l’avait refroidi.  
  
Ma journée m’avait épuisée. Je revenais d’un raid où j’avais parcouru toute les maisons de pêcheurs près du pont. J’avais récolté un paquet d’électroniques et de bouteilles d’aérosols. Même que, étonnamment, il y restait beaucoup plus de nourritures que dans les autres maisons plus près du centre-ville. En me voyant revenir, l’Intendant avait ouvert de grands yeux. Il ne voyait pas souvent autant de nourriture. Pour me remercier, il m’offrit quelques objets dont une nouvelle crowbar!  
  
Rahim avait le dos voûté. Il semblait regarder en bas de la Tour. Cherchait-il quelque chose en particulier, va savoir. Je parcourus les quelques mètres qui nous séparait et je le saluai.   
Il sursauta légèrement, se leva et tourna la tête dans ma direction.  
-Hey (ton nom)  
-Rahim, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu voulais profiter du paysage ?, lui demandais-je en gloussant. Je remarquai alors qu’il ne semblait pas dans son état habituel. Il était plus léthargique que d’habitude.   
-Je… je regardai la tour de Volatiles. Ça ne m’est pas sorti de la tête. Je veux la faire péter. Je veux être utile.   
-Oui je comprends, mais c’est trop dangereux… même pour les Runners… même pour Brecken.  
-Tu comprends que j’en ai marre de servir à rien (ton nom).  
Je restai bouche bée, oui, je le savais bien sûr. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Ça ne servait à rien de lui répéter encore et encore la même chanson. Rahim était agile et fort, il saurait sûrement survivre facilement dans les dédales de la ville. Avec un peu de pratique et un groupe de Runners plus expérimentés, il saurait trouver sa place.   
J’en avais déjà parlé à Brecken. Il avait l’air favorable à l’idée jusqu’à ce que Jade entre dans la pièce et qu’elle jette un froid sur l’atmosphère. On en a plus reparlé depuis.  
\- Tu ne dis rien.   
-Non. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre que tu ne connais déjà.  
Il se releva tranquillement. Je vis qu’il tenait une canette d’alcool dans les mains. Je soupirai. Se tenir à quelques pouces d’une mort certaine et saoul, il faut l’avoir le culot. Ça m’a fâché. Des gens dehors se battent pour leur vie et cet idiot joue stupidement avec sa vie.   
\- Non mais tu dégages du bord s’te-plait. C’est con de jouer à ça et saoul en plus !  
-Relaxe, je ne suis pas si saoul….   
Une forte bourrasque de vent emporta la fin de sa phrase, Rahim perdu l’équilibre, la gravité aspira le haut de son corps qui se retrouvait dans le vide. On aurait dit que le temps c’était arrêté. Je regardais la scène sans broncher, ne comprenant pas que l’impossible arrivait sous mes yeux. Rahim était en train de tomber de la Tour. Je me giflai mentalement, ma conscience poussa mes bras à lui empoigner fortement le poignet et je m’écroulai lourdement au sol pour faire contre poids. Je me sentis attirée vers le vide. Pendant une terrible seconde, je pris connaissance de mon futur. On allait tomber tous les deux à notre mort. La seule joie que j’avais est que je ne me transformerai pas en zombie. La chute allait éclater mon corps en milliers de morceaux.  
Soudainement, je vis dans un éclat de lumière le rebord d’une caisse de bois sur ma droite. Étais-ce ma chance?   
Je l’agrippai de toutes mes forces. J’avais l’impression de déchirer en deux tellement la pression était grande. Le poids de Rahim me tirait inexorablement vers ma mort. La peur qui se lisait sur son visage était atroce. Je n’avais jamais vu un état de détresse aussi puissant chez quelqu’un. Ça m’a donné le coup de fouet qu’il me manquait pour le tirer à moi. Même si la douleur s’accentuait dans mes bras, même si je finissais avec des épaules déboitées, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. Pas lui.  
Alors je tirai et je tirai. Et soudain, tout s’arrêta. Une masse noire s’écrasa à mes côtés, haletante.  
Ma main était toujours contractée sur son poignet. Je le serrais si fort que son poing était blanc.   
-(Ton nom)… tu m’as….sauvé.  
Je ne voyais plus très bien. Ma vision était brouillée et pourtant je savais que l’adrénaline faisait encore rage dans mon corps. Mais pourquoi je ne voyais rien. La main de Rahim se posa sur ma joue et il essuya quelque chose.   
-Oh (ton nom)… je suis tellement con…. Arrête de pleurer, c’est fini….  
Mes larmes continuèrent de couler, elles s’écrasèrent sur mon bras. Je me surpris à geindre et à commencer à pleurer comme une gamine. J’étais toujours dans cette position bizarre, semi couché, les doigts crispés. La douleur qui s’élançait dans mes bras me confirmait que j’étais encore bien vivante, mais ce n’était pas l’impression que j’avais. Ma tête était vide d’émotions. Je venais de faire le deuil de ma mort quelque secondes auparavant. Le temps n’existait plus dans ma tête.  
  
Je sentis deux bras m’entourer délicatement. Rahim me souleva de terre et se dirigea vers l’entrée du bâtiment.  
J’étais si épuisée que je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine, je fermai les yeux en espérant que personne ne nous voit et nous posent des questions indiscrètes. La descente semblait laborieuse pour Rahim, il va s’en dire que je n’étais pas tout à fait un poids plume et qu’il avait vécu lui aussi un choc. Pas à pas, il descendit les marches jusqu’au HeadQuarters, c’est là que se trouvait sa chambre.  
 Soudainement, j’entendis une voix au loin. Brecken.  
-Rahim, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?!, demanda-t ’il.  
-On a eu un accident en haut, elle est un peu en état de choc, je l’amène se reposer loin des autres.  
-Quel type d’accident ? Ne dis-moi pas qu’une contamination a éclos !  
-Non, non. J’ai fait le con.  
Brecken posa sa main sur l’épaule du jeune homme, le regard perçant, puis lui fit signe de poursuivre son chemin.  
Entre temps, j’entendis faiblement : ‘’Ne tarde pas Rahim, si elle a besoin de Lena, tu dois faire vite. Les états de choc peuvent briser quelqu’un.’’  
-Je ne laisserai jamais personne ni quoi que ce soit lui faire du mal, murmura Rahim à lui-même. Cette phrase m’avait été presque imperceptible. Ses bras s’étaient faits plus fort dans leur étreinte et je me sentais fusionnée avec sa chair. Mon oreille collée sur sa poitrine, j’y percevais les doux battements de son cœur. Je me surpris à renifler ses vêtements. Un mélange de poussières, de sueurs et de lessive m’envahit le nez. C’était rassurant, inexorablement rassurant considérant que dans cette ville, tu te devais d’être constamment en alerte. Un simple chandail avait réussi à écraser toutes les peurs que j’avais eu cette journée-là.  
Rahim essaya d’ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, une action plus difficile quand tu avais dans les bras une jeune femme semi-consciente. Mes pieds se cognèrent au cadre et je l’entendis jurer, puis s’excuser. Nous nous engouffrâmes finalement dans une toute petite pièce d’où on percevait les derniers rayons du soleil. C’était le moment habituel où Jade nous laissait savoir par walkie-talkie qu’il fallait nous dépêcher de trouver un abri pour la nuit. Pas ce soir, pas cette nuit. J’allais être protégé par plusieurs centaines de mètres de béton et l’homme qui me tenait encore dans ses bras.   
J’ouvris enfin mes yeux au complet, personne ne pouvait nous voir maintenant et personne ne pouvait juger mes yeux rouges, signe irréfutable de ma faiblesse. Dans sa chambre, il n’y avait que le nécessaire. Une grande commode, une table et une chaise et son lit. C’était la pagaille. Des vêtements trainaient ici et là, alors que plusieurs feuilles de papier s’étalaient sur le bureau ou étaient froissées en boule sur le sol. Rahim me posa sur son lit, hébété. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.   
-Je… je vais rester un peu ici avec toi pour voir si tu vas bien, dit-il avec un accent plus prononcé. Était-il nerveux?  
-C’est correct. Je peux m’étendre?  
-Bien sûr.  
Je lui tournai le dos. Les derniers rayons du soleil filtraient dans la fenêtre et offrait un magnifique spectacle. Le ciel se colorait de doré, de rose et de pourpre. J’entendis une chaise dans mon dos racler le sol. Rahim s’installa à son bureau et commencer à griffonner.   
Le bruit du crayon sur le papier, le coucher de soleil, tout donnait cette impression de quiétude d’autrefois. Je touchai le drap et m’amusai à y faire des dessins imaginaires du bout des doigts. La tête sur l’oreiller, j’humai l’odeur de Rahim qui se souleva à chaque fois que je bougeais mon corps sur le matelas. Comment pouvait-on se permettre de vivre autant d’émotions fortes à la fois… C’était un véritable tourbillon dans ma tête!   
La chaise racla le sol bruyamment me faisait sursauter. Il s’assit dos à moi près de mes jambes. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et remarquai son angoisse. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, 1 , 2 puis 3 fois. Les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte, il ne dit rien, sa respiration ralentit tranquillement. Il semblait reprendre contrôle de je ne sais quoi. Je n’avais pas changé de position depuis un moment et mon dos me lançait. Je m’assis en indien à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Il tressaillit.  
-Ça va ?   
-Ouais, non. On peut dire…  
-Si tu veux, je peux t’écouter. Ça me ferait plaisir de te libérer de ton fardeau…  
Il soupira, mais je cru voir l’ombre d’une sourire se former puis disparaître aussitôt.  
-Je n’ai jamais eu autant de considération auparavant de la part de quelqu’un d’autre… qui ne soit pas de ma famille bien sûr ! Brecken et les autres me prennent tous pour leur petit frère ou quelque chose comme ça et ça me gonfle parfois de ne pas me sentir d’égal à égal. Par contre, avec toi…, son pouce se mit à caresser ma main, je n’ai pas l’impression que tu me prends de haut. Tu sembles me comprendre plus que nécessaire et je t’en remercie. Mais tantôt, j’ai été vraiment con. Quelle idée de boire sur le toit. Une stupide envie de me sentir tout puissant si tu veux mon avis. J’en avais marre d’être un sale lâche, un sale gosse.   
Ma sœur, elle veut me garder sain et sauf, mais elle ne comprend pas non plus que ça me fout les boules à chaque fois qu’elle sort… La fois qu’elle est allée chercher Crane et qu’elle m’a annoncé la mort d’Amir. Je ne l’ai pas montré, mais ça m’a renversé.   
Et puis toi, tu sors, tu fais comme les Runners. T’a tous les dangers du monde au cul.  
J’essaye de me fermer les yeux, mais (ton nom), comprends moi, je n’en peux plus de vous voir risquer tout.  
  
Soudainement, Rahim me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort, très fort contre lui. Comme si, comme si j’étais son roc.  
Je lui rendis son étreinte et posa ma tête sur son épaule. Quel drôle de journée.  
Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps. C’était bon de se sentir corps contre corps. Plus vivant, plus humains à chaque seconde. Et c’était parfait comme ça, parce que le monde entier voulait nous déchirer. Les morts, les médias, le gouvernement, Raïs… tout voulaient nous écraser, nous détruire. Être dans ses bras me donnait la force de continuer à me battre, car je savais que j’avais une famille ici. Des gens sur qui je pouvais compter, des gens qui me rendaient heureuse à travers le chaos général de cette vie merdique.  
  
Je remontai doucement ma main droite, elle épousa les courbes du dos de Rahim, puis elle enveloppa son omoplate. Comme dans un rêve, Je lui caressai la peau de son cou du bout de mes doigts, puis ma main plongea dans ses cheveux. J’accrochai la bandelette qui retenait ses lunettes et elles tombèrent dans un bruit mat au sol. Il me repoussa légèrement, un peu surpris. Ses yeux me fixèrent. Le souffle court, l’envie de l’embrasser se fit dans ma tête. La main qui était toujours dans ses cheveux vint se poser sur sa joue. Il la fixa un instant, mais alors qu’il retournait son regard vers moi, j’avais déjà intimé le baiser. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, timidement. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Nos bouches se décollèrent l’une de l’autre. À regret, je fermai les yeux, honteuse. Venais-je de casser le fil qui nous liait ? Je restai tête penchée.  
Plus le temps passa et plus je remarquai ce détail, il ne s’était pas reculé. Il était encore là, son front posé contre le mien, nos nez se touchant, sa bouche formant un sourire. UN SOURIRE? Je clignai des yeux.   
Je soulevai ma tête, ce qui rompit le contact. Il me regarda avec des yeux… illuminés ? Heureux? De légères rides s’étaient formées à la commissure de ses yeux et il daigna me regarder d’un air charmeur. Sans m’y attendre, il prit mon visage dans ses mains et planta ses lèvres charnues sur les miennes. Une puissante chaleur se répandu en moi, je sentis des frémissements dans mon ventre telle une gamine. Nos lèvres dansèrent passionnément. La fureur qui animait ses gestes m’étourdit, je ne savais plus où nous étions, ni quelle heure il était. Je savais juste que nous étions là, pris dans le temps et que rien au monde ne pouvait nous voler ce moment. Sa main gauche vint se poser sur le matelas à côté de moi tandis que sa main droite vint caresser ma taille. Ses doigts épousèrent mes courbes et se baladèrent sur le tissu de ma chemise. Rahim cassa le baiser et vint murmurer à mon oreille :

-Est-ce que je rêve ?  
  
Je me mis à embrasser son cou et dans un souffle, je lâchai un non presque inaudible. Il se montra de plus en plus insistant dans ses gestes, presque désespéré. Je reculai sur le matelas lui laissant davantage de place. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous échangeâmes de place. Je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui, sexe contre sexe. C’était si excitant.   
Il agrippa mes hanches et ferma la distance qui séparait nos corps. J’étouffai un gémissant de plaisir. Langoureusement, il vint attraper ma bouche une autre fois. Il titilla ma lèvre inférieure de ses dents. Avec passion, je glissai mes doigts sous ses chandails pour caresser son torse musclé. Il s’interrompit un moment pour les ôter. Je pu ainsi contempler ce que de dures années d’entraînement font à un corps jeune. Il était magnifiquement sculpté comme ses belles statues grecques qu’on voit dans les musées. Plein de curiosités dans les yeux, il glissa sur ma poitrine un regard entendu et il défie les boutons de ma chemise, un à un, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Le morceau de tissu se retrouva assez vite sur le sol avec les boules de papier. Je lui présentai ma poitrine, encore cachée sous la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Mes seins durs pointèrent vers le haut, l’excitation à son comble. Il entreprit de glisser un doigt sous la bretelle et embrassa la peau délicate de ma poitrine. Je défie les attaches dans mon dos et mon soutien-gorge tomba entre nous. Mes seins libres, rebondirent joyeusement vers le bas et attira la bouche avide de Rahim. Je gémis sans m’en rendre compte. Sa bouche était délicieuse sur ma peau. Il pinça de ses lèvres mes tétons ce qui me fit cabrer de plaisir. Cet homme, il savait comment tirer les cartes de son jeu. Il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva du matelas avant de me redéposer sur ce dernier. Couchée, face à lui, il entreprit de déboucler sa ceinture et laissa tomber son pantalon sur le sol. Je me redressai sur mes coudes, l’œil aguicheur et lui fit signe de s’approcher. Entre temps, j’entrepris de défaire ma ceinture aussi et je lui indiquai d’un clin d’œil ce qu’il devait faire. Il agrippa mon cargo et le fit glisser sur mes jambes. Presque nu devant l’un et l’autre, je rougis. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que je ne m’étais pas laissée aller aux plaisirs du sexe et depuis l’apocalypse, je n’avais pas pris en compte que j’allais avoir ce genre de plaisir dans le futur. Je n’étais pas la plus jolie fille, plutôt dans la moyenne d’après les hommes avec qui j’étais sortie et qui m’avait laissé là dès les premières nuits passées. Mais Rahim, il me dévorait des yeux. Il y avait une telle passion qui l’habitait que la gêne partit. Il s’étendit tranquillement sur moi, léchant et embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Il descendit toujours plus bas. Ma peau frémit de plaisir. Ses lèvres s’arrêtèrent à l’orée de ma culotte. Il me regarda et je lui souris. Il glissa un doigt puis un second sous le tissu et fit des ronds de pression près de mon clitoris.  La tête me renversa. Il continua son manège jusqu’au moment où j’agrippai son poignet pour lui intimer de faire avancer les choses. Il introduisit alors ses doigts dans mon sexe, préférant une tactique plus brutale mais qui m’arrachai un cri de plaisir. Sur l’instant, je plaquai ma main à ma bouche et tournai la tête vers le mur qui nous séparait du Headquarters. Si Brecken, Crane ou Jade m’entendait, j’allais être couverte de honte dès que j’allais sortir de cette chambre.   
Rahim pensait autrement, il prit ma main et la plaqua au matelas.   
-Je veux t’entendre, me dit-il amoureusement.  
Il continua alors de pomper ses doigts dans mon sexe plus rapidement jusqu’à ce que bon semble le satisfaire. Il me sourit et plongea sa bouche dans mon entrecuisse mouillée. J’eu un hoquet de surprise. Sa langue chaude se dirigea spécifiquement aux bons endroits, mes cuisses enserraient sa tête comme un étau. Pas question de le laisser partir sans avoir mon dû. Il lécha chaque centimètre carré de mon sexe, y introduisant sa langue et caressa mon clitoris de ses lèvres. Rahim releva la tête et entreprit d’ôter ma culotte qui le gênait avec ses dents. Il sourcilla et me décrocha son sourire de tombeur.   
Je me relevai, les deux genoux s’enfonçant dans le lit et je lui attrapai les hanches, enfonçant mes doigts dans sa chair. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que c’était moi qui prenais la relève dorénavant. J’agrippai son caleçon tendu que je fis tomber au sol d’un simple mouvement de main. Sa verge se présenta à moi, tendu comme un piquet.   
-Dis, tu as des capotes au moins?  
Il me dévisagea une seconde avant de sauter de l’autre côté du lit pour ouvrir sa commode. Il ressortit du fond de l’armoire un paquet non ouvert de Magnum. Il ouvrit la boîte fébrilement, déchira un sachet et plaça le condom sur son sexe.   
Rahim me semblait nerveux. Je l’invitai donc à se coucher sur le dos puis je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je me penchai et, à l’oreille, je lui susurrai :  
-Est-ce que tu me veux Rahim?  
- _Fuck_ , plus que tout.   
Je relevai mon bassin et entreprit de positionner sa verge devant mon entrée. Doucement, je l’introduisis dans mon sexe tout humide. Il lâcha un gémissement rauque. Son sexe me remplit au complet, se cognant aux parois du fond. Je contractai mes muscles pelviens pour trouver mon point G, là, oui, je savais quoi faire. Je commençai à le chevaucher sauvagement, puis je ralentis et je recommençai de plus belle. Le bout de sa verge se cogna constamment sur mon point G ce qui me fit cabrer de plaisir. Il prit mes seins à pleines mains, les caressant, les pinçant. Puis il descendit ses mains sur mes cuisses et ensuite sur mes fesses qu’il empoigna. Et alors que je montai et descendait toujours d’un rythme soutenu sur son sexe, il m’immobilisa et me mit sur le dos. Il s’introduisit aussitôt et pulsa violemment sa verge dans mon sexe. Je gémis de plus belle, l’intensité de ses coups augmentant de plus en plus, je ne pouvais plus retenir pour longtemps l’orgasme qui naissait dans mon bas ventre. Rahim m’embrassa, ria et jura en même temps, l’intensité de l’émotion étant trop forte pour décider ce qui était préférable.   
_-Fuck._  
-Non _. Fuck me harder._  
Il n’attendit pas plus longtemps. Il se retira d’un coup sec, me mit sur le ventre et tirer mes hanches vers lui. Il enfonça son sexe profondément et je criai de plaisir. Mes fesses claquèrent à son abdomen et un délicieux bruit de succion se fit entendre. Rahim attrapa mes cheveux qu’il tira gentiment vers lui. J’adorai être soumise ainsi durant l’amour, ça me grisai. Soudainement, il lâcha mes cheveux et empoigna mes hanches férocement, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau. Il me défonça pendant quelques va-et-vient puis lâcha un son guttural et se déchargea en moi. Il prit son temps pour sortir, me laissant savourer chaque petite parcelle de lui. Son sexe baignant dans le sperme, j’arrachai le condom qui tomba sur les couvertures et j’enfonçai sa verge dans ma bouche. Le goûter était si exquis, l’agréable surprise qui se lisait sur son regard me rendait heureuse. Il goûtait sucré. C’était un pur rêve que je vivais.  
Finalement, il s’assit sur le bord du lit, me regardant dans les yeux et me dit :  
-Et tu penses réellement qu’on en a fini toi et moi…  
Il déposa un baiser sur ma bouche et glissa de nouveaux ses doigts dans mon sexe. Il les fit jouer si merveilleusement bien que mon orgasme éclata et lui éclaboussa les doigts et les couvertures. Content de lui, il suça ses doigts.  
Rahim vint se coucher à mes côtés sous les couvertures. Il me prit dans ses bras et me donna un ultime baiser sur l’épaule avant de fermer les yeux.  
J’étais toujours aussi sonnée.  
Difficile pour moi de réaliser qu’on venait de consolider notre union aussi rapidement. Cette journée se finissait finalement sur une note merveilleuse malgré les ennuis que j’avais vécus.  
C’est, ainsi, avec un sourire aux lèvres et dans les bras du plus bel homme d’Harran que je fermai les yeux et lui souhaitai   
  
‘’Good Night’’  
  
…  
  
Good luck.  
  


 


End file.
